The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector which aligns fibers by aligning the outer surfaces thereof.
Recently optical fibers have extensively been deployed for information transfer purposes, optical fibers being preferred over electrical conduction means since optical fiber is capable of transmitting larger amounts of information and is immune from electromagnetic interference. Concurrently with the widespread use of optical fiber, there has been a long felt need for user friendly connectors for connecting optical fibers, and though numerous connectors have been proposed, each includes significant disadvantages.
Specifically, Mouissie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,731, discloses a connector which includes two floating centering jaws each of which contains an aligning V-groove therein. According to one embodiment an insertion force of the bare fibers is used to urge the jaws apart. According to a further embodiment, one or more side wedges is used to allow for a zero insertion force for the fibers and subsequent to fiber insertion the wedges are withdrawn allowing elastomeric rings to urge the jaws into aligning contact with the fibers. These constructions are disadvantageous since opposed V-grooves tend to skew fiber ends during vibration loads and hence create unpredictable connection attenuation or optical loss. More importantly, ends of the fibers are often scratched, scraped, or broken when inserted into such constructions even when wedges are employed to attempt to eliminate a fiber insertion force. Finally the use of the disclosed wedges results in a complex construction which is difficult to make and also difficult to use by a craftsman.
Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,730, at FIG. 32 discloses a connector whereby an optical fiber 274 contained within a retractable tube 284 of a fiber contact is inserted into a connector aligning aperture defined by opposing V-grooves in elastomeric members 246, 254. The contact is secured to the connector and the elastomeric members are urged into aligning contact with the fiber by applying threadable sleeve 290. The embodiment of FIGS. 37-42 is similar in that opposing elastomeric members having opposing V-grooves are compressed using compression nut 328 subsequent to connecting a fiber contact to a fiber contact connector. Again, such constructions are disadvantageous since opposed aligning V-grooves tend to skew fibers an unacceptable amount during vibration loads even when rotation thereof is prevented by using keying mechanisms. In addition, the means used for securing the contact to the connector and for compressing the elastomeric members is unduly intricate in construction and unduly craft sensitive to assemble.